A new start
by Arsenall
Summary: Francis avait toujours été le chef de bande de sa primaire. Mais l'arrivée d'un élève incapable de s'intégrer changeront complètement la donne. Devenu lycéen, il passe de modèle à bouc émissaire. Et il cherche le pardon. UA. FrUK. Fr.. ?
1. Prologue

_Bonjour/Bonsoir !_

C'est avec joie que je vous présente le prologue de la nouvelle petite graine qui a poussé dans les rouages de mon cerveau !

Il s'agit d'un UA où les nations sont humaines. Ce ne sont d'ailleurs pas des nations.

Je me suis très largement inspirée du manga _A Silent Voice_ , de Yoshitoki Oima.

Au niveau des pairings, nous aurons du FrUK bien entendu. Après, c'est à vous de décider pour le second. J'hésite entre du PruFra et du USFr. Eeeeh oui, Francis va avoir du pain sur la planche !

N'hésitez pas à me dire votre avis dans la rubrique des reviews !

 **Disclamer :** Les personnages appartiennt à Hidekaz Himaruya. Une parie du scénario à Yoshitoki Oima.

 **Rating :** K.

 **Pairings :** FrUK et autres…

* * *

Francis Bonnefoy avançait, l'air décidé, dans les couloirs de ce lycée où seuls les ados ne parlant que peu le français étudiaient. Encore habillé de l'uniforme bleu et blanc de son propre établissement , ses cheveux soigneusement regroupés avec un ruban, il tenait à la main un cahier en piteux état, griffonné et déchiré aux bordures. Sa démarche rapide faisaient se retourner les lycéens sur son chemin. Mais il n'en avait cure. Un seul l'intéressait. Sa gorge se serra, et sa poigne sur le cahier se renforça. Non il ne devait pas se défiler. Il l'avait déjà fait toute sa vie. Et puis il était déterminé, déterminé à aller jusqu'au bout pour ensuite s'accorder du repos. Du repos sans fin.

Il croisa un groupe de filles qui semblaient parler anglais, et leur adressa un fin sourire. Certaines gloussèrent, d'autres répondirent à son sourire. Il s'approcha d'elles et passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds.

\- « _Excuse_ _me_ Mesdemoiselles _, but do you know where can I find Arthur Kirkland ?_ , les sollicita t-il.

\- _Erm… I think it is 208 !,_ répondit une brunette.

\- _Thank you so much !_ »

Enfin il arriva devant la classe qu'il recherchait. Heureusement pour lui, la porte était déjà ouverte. Il lui fallait être discret, alors il ne passa qu'un bout de son visage. L'ouverture lui permit de découvrir une classe en pleine pause, avec une vingtaine d'élève qui s'asseyaient sur les tables, dessinaient sur le tableau, et discutaient avec énergie. C'était un brouhaha pénible dans lequel se mélangeaient au moins cinq langues. De l'anglais, de l'allemand, de l'espagnol, du portugais, de l'allemand.. Cette cacophonie de sons perturba Francis qui peina à trouver son objectif. Mais il eut beau regarder dans tous les coins, il ne le trouva pas. Dépité, il souffla.

\- « _Excuse me_., marmonna une voix grincheuse derrière lui.

\- Oh je suis dés- »

Francis, qui s'était retourné, se stoppa immédiatement . Une paire d'yeux de couleur émeraude le dévisagèrent avec une drôle d'expression. Comme de la stupeur et de l'incompréhension. C'était lui. Il en était certain. Comment pouvait-il oublier ses iris captivantes?

\- « Arthur ! » commença le blond, tremblant.

Le dénommé Arthur ne répondit pas, et continua de dévisager, stupéfait, son interlocuteur. Il n'avait presque pas changé. Certes, il avait grandit d'au moins trois têtes, avait des joues plus plates, des cheveux plus courts, des épaules plus larges mais dans le fond, il avait toujours cette même expression axée sur la défensive, et surtout, ses sourcils épais qui lui donnait cet air si particulier.

\- « Je te cherchais... Je dois te parler ! », continua Francis, avec un peu plus d'assurance, bien qu'il sentait son pouls accélérer de manière gênante.

Mais Arthur s'obstinait à le regarder avec des yeux ronds comme des billes. Francis en aurait éclater de rire si la situation n'avait pas été celle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

\- « Tu te souviens de moi ? », finit-il par demander, dérouté.

Aucune réponse de nouveau.

Mais cette fois-ci, le jeune lycéen recula de quelques pas, avant de prendre la fuite en courant. Surpris, Francis le vit dévaler les escaliers principaux. Prenant soudain conscience que sa mission était en train de couler, il se mit à son tour à sprinter, pouvant apercevoir les cheveux sables de son objectif prendre un nouveau couloir. Il l'emprunta à son tour, et, voyant qu'ils étaient seuls dans ce coin, cria :

\- « Arthur attends ! Tu ne te souviens pas de moi ? J'étais dans ta classe en CM2 ! Je m'appelle Francis Bonnefoy ! Ça ne te dis vraiment rien ?! »

Soudain, il glissa et tomba lourdement sur le sol. Il fallait qu'il se ridiculise encore davantage face à Arthur. Il resta contre le carrelage froid. C'était prévisible. Après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir lorsqu'ils étaient petits. Pas étonnant qu'il ne veuille pas le revoir. Il avait fait une connerie en revenant ici. Il avait laissé passer sa dernière chance.

Une main se posa sur son épaule, et agrippa sa veste. Il sentit qu'on le tirait vers le haut. Alors il poussa sur ses genoux et se redressa. Arthur se dressait face à lui, le visage grave. Enfin ils se regardaient les yeux dans les yeux, seuls, face à face avec leur passé. La tension était palpable.

\- « _What do you want, Francis ?_ »

* * *

Et c'est tout pour aujourd'hui !

Dans le chapitre 1, nous irons faire un petit tour dans le passé de nos deux protagonistes !


	2. Chapitre 1

Bonjour, bonsoir cher lecteur !

Voici donc le chapitre 1 de cette fiction. Il est entièrement consacré à l'enfance de Francis, son caractère et son train-train quotidien.

Note : Pour les deux meilleurs amis d'enfance de Francis, je n'ai pas choisis Espagne et Prusse, je leur réserve d'autres rôles. Matthias et Feliciano collaient parfaitement aux caractères des personnages tels que je les imaginais, et puis, ils ont tous deux fait partis de l'enfance de France, Matthias avec l'invasion viking et Feli avec l'unification de l'Italie.

Note 2 : J'ai essayé de donner à ce chapitre le plus d'enfance et de candeur possible. J'espère que le pari est réussi !

 **Disclamer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya, le scénario est inspiré d'une œuvre de Yoshitoki Oima.

 **Rating :** K.

 **Pairing** : FrUK, USFr, et autres...

Merci pour les reviews du prologue, et sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 1: L'extraterrestre**

C'était une belle après-midi de septembre sur Paris. L'air était doux, le soleil brillait, les feuilles se coloraient des teintes de l'automne. On profitait de ce temps clément pour s'arrêter à une terrasse, pour promener son chien. Mais surtout, les enfants se ruaient dans les parcs à proximité de leur école, pour occuper son jeux préféré ou avoir plus de temps libre. Francis ne faisait pas exception à cette habitude d'écolier.

Et la première attraction vers laquelle il allait, c'était les balançoires. L'objectif était d'aller le plus haut possible, et d'exécuter le meilleur saut. Il pouvait passer tout son temps libre à faire des compétitions avec ses deux meilleurs amis, Matthias, un jeune danois blond dynamique, et Feliciano, un italien aux cheveux châtains. Le premier était le plus téméraire, alors que le second finissait toujours dernier. Mais ils s'amusaient, c'était l'essentiel. Et puis les filles se tournaient parfois vers eux quand ils sautaient, et applaudissaient le meilleur. Les trois garçons était les vedettes. Les écolières les trouvaient tout trois beaux, mais Francis était le favori. C'était le seul à vraiment répondre à leurs appels : Matthias se fichait pas mal d'avoir une copine, et Feliciano était trop timide pour tenter quoi que ce soit.

Et cette si douce journée ne fit pas exception à leur habitude.

L'air battait contre le visage du Français. Ses cheveux virevoltait autour de ses joues. Il bougeait de manière répétitive ses jambes, afin d'aller de plus en plus vite. Une fille lui cria qu'il était le plus fort. Mais Matthias ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille, et redoubla d'effort pour le surpasser. Au final, ils sautèrent en même temps, sous les applaudissements.

Les trois amis allèrent ensuite chez Francis. Il habitait dans une maison assez modeste qui fusionnait avec un institut de beauté. Sa grande sœur, Marianne, les accueillaient toujours avec un goûter bien garni sur la table. C'était elle qui s'occupait de son frère depuis le décès de leur mère. Elle avait reprit le salon d'esthétique familial qui leurs permettaient de continuer de vivre comme avant. Elle avait un vrai goût pour tout ce qui était élégant et beau. Francis pouvait bénéficier des soins de sa sœur ainsi que de son talent pour la décoration intérieur. En bref, c'était un joli petit nid douillet et un lieu de travail agréable pour la petite famille.

\- « Nous sommes là ! , annonça Francis, faisant tinter les petites clochettes de la porte battante.

\- Bonjour m'dame !, cria Matthias, suivit par Feliciano, qui le fit de manière plus calme.

\- Ah les enfants ! Le goûter est dans la cuisine ! »

Les habitués de l'institut leur offrirent des signes de têtes. Ils savaient respecter les bonnes manières et le travail de l'esthéticienne, qui acceptait donc leur présence dans l'enceinte de la boutique. Marianne leur fit un sourire, puis se remit à mettre du vernis sur les ongles d'une cliente, qui regardait les petits, d'un air attendri.

\- « Le petit Francis est vraiment un beau garçon !, s'extasia t-elle.

\- Il ressemble beaucoup à notre mère ! » approuva le grande sœur, en soufflant légèrement sur les ongles de le jeune femme.

Les trois écoliers passèrent dans l'arrière boutique, puis arrivèrent dans la cuisine. C'était une pièce de taille moyenne, dans laquelle s'entasser des piles d' ustensiles de cuisine. En effet, Francis, autant que sa sœur, adorait préparer des gâteaux, des garnitures, ou un repas tout entier. C'était un talent dont il avait hérité de sa mère. Ils s'installèrent autour de la table ornée de tartines préalablement beurrées, d'un gâteaux au citron que Francis avait confectionné la veille, et de jus de fruits. Sans conventions, ils se mirent à dévorer les mets sucrés avec avidité. Une journée d'école et des compétitions de balançoire, leur creusaient l'estomac !

\- « J'penches qu'on peut dire que ch'ai gagné cette fois-chi !, dit Matthias, la bouche encore pleine de chocolat, alors qu'il se coupait une nouvelle part de gâteaux.

\- Mouais.., marmonna le petit Français, d'une voix agacée.

\- T'es un mauvais joueur Franchich !

\- Bien sûr que non !

\- Eh bah chi !

\- Eh bah non !

\- Vous êtes à égalité au pire...» proposa Feliciano, qui calma immédiatement le conflit entre les deux rivaux.

Ce n'est qu'une demi-heure après et une partie de jeux vidéos que les deux invités repartirent chez eux, laissant Francis seul dans sa petite maison. C'est en traînant des pieds qu'il partit faire ses devoirs dans sa chambre, suite à la demande de sa sœur. La soirée se termina sur un dîner simple que le blond partagea avec cette dernière, puis un bisou de bonne nuit. Il se laissa ensuite porter par ses rêves, avant de plonger dans un profond sommeil.

* * *

Une nouvelle journée débuta pour Francis. Comme chaque matin, sa sœur vint le réveiller. Ensuite il mit son uniforme, prit son petit déjeuner et posa son sac sur ses épaules, avant de prendre la route de l'école. Le bâtiment était plus long que large, ce qui permettait aux enfants de bénéficier d'une immense cour de récréation. Il passa le portail et se rendit au lieu de rendez-vous qu'il s'était fixé depuis le début de l'année avec ses acolytes. Aussitôt arrivé, Matthias le rejoignit. La cloche sonna et ils rejoignirent les rangs de leurs classes. Un brouhaha s'éleva. Cela étonna les deux amis, qui considéraient leurs camarades comme plutôt calmes. Les discussions allaient bon train, et l'humeur générale était à l'excitation.

Une fois à sa place, le petit blond prépara ses affaires, toujours intrigué par le bruit. Il devait se tramer quelque chose. Le groupe de filles derrière lui ne faisait pas exception. Leurs voix pillaient dans ses oreilles. Il se retourna et toussota pour attirer l'attention. Aussitôt, les pipelettes se stoppèrent, prête à râler, mais s'abstinrent en réalisant que c'était Francis. La plupart rougirent, d'autres se recoiffèrent.

\- « Tu veux quelque chose, Francis ?, demanda finalement l'une d'elle, d'une voix plus mielleuse que d'ordinaire.

\- Oui... Il se passe quelque chose de spécial ? Vous avez tous l'air surexcités , répondit-il.

\- Tu n'es pas au courant ?, s'étonna l'une d'elle.

\- Il va y avoir un nouveau dans la classe ?! » hurla un des élèves de l'autre côté de la classe.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui. Alfred F. Jones réalisa qu'il venait de crier, et se mît à rire. C'était un jeune d'origine américaine, bruyant, dyslexique et hyperactif. Il était grand de taille, avait des cheveux en bataille chatains blonds avec une mèche rebelle sur le devant, des yeux bleus électriques et une grande bouche. C'était le voisin de Francis. Ils ne pouvaient pas toujours se supporter, et se disputer régulièrement. Mais dans le fond, c'était plus pour rigoler ensemble.

\- « Un nouvel élève donc..., chuchota, pour soi-même, Francis.

\- C'est un garçon ou une fille ?, demanda Matthias.

\- On ne sait pas...

\- Tu aimerais que ce soit une fille hein Francis ? Ce sera peut-être ta future petite amie !, railla Alfred, alors que les filles se tendaient soudain.

\- Pff, tu es bête.. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel, et soupira. Au même moment, l'instituteur rentra dans la salle en réclamant le silence. Aussitôt, tous les élèves se mirent à leur place respective, et saluèrent l'homme. Homme qui posa son manteau sur sa chaise et son sac sur son bureau. Il releva la tête, et eut une mine étonné.

\- « Eh bien rentres, mon garçon ! On ne va pas te manger ! », dit-il d'une voix anormalement douce, tout en faisant un signe de la main.

Tous les élèves étaient accrochés à leur bureau, les yeux rivés vers la porte.

Enfin, une forme s'avança. Francis plissa les yeux, mais tout ce qu'il vit fut la masse de cheveux couleurs sables en bataille , au-dessus d'un uniforme de l'école qui flottait presque sur un corps frêle. Un silence lourd s'abattit sur la salle. Tous attendaient que le nouveau venu se présente. Après quelques secondes d'attentes, le maître s'avança vers le petit et posa sa main sur son épaule. Celui-ci eut un sursaut, et releva la tête.

Ce fut l'hilarité générale.

En plus d'avoir des traits agressifs et un air pincé, il arborait des énormes sourcils noirs qui occupait presque tout son front.

\- « C'est quoi ces chenilles au-dessus de ses yeux ?! », cria Alfred, faisant rire de plus belle la classe.

Les joues du nouveau se colorèrent de rouge et il regarda l'instituteur, l'air paniqué. Celui-ci frappa d'un coup sec sa paume sur son bureau. Le silence revint, malgré les quelques ricanements qui résonnaient encore.

\- « Laissez votre nouveau camarade se présenter !, aboya t-il.

- _I don't want to...,_ chuchota le pauvre concerné.

\- Il a dit quoi.. ?, interrogea Francis, l'air étonné.

 _\- I don't want to !_ »

Mais aucun des élèves ne comprit. Francis en resta bouche-bée. En plus d'avoir un visage d'exceptionnellement bizarre il ne parlait pas Français. C'était comme un extraterrestre. Mais qui était cet imbécile ?

\- « Il s'appelle Arthur Kirkland, il a votre âge, et vient d'Angleterre. Il ne sait que parler Anglais. Accueillez-le bien. », le présenta finalement l'adulte, qui lui montra ensuite sa place. Juste devant Francis.

En le voyant s'approcher, le blond eut l'impression qu'il n'y avait plus qu'eux deux, et la galaxie. Comme si ce nouveau l'entraînait vers sa planète. L'impression se dissipa brutalement lorsqu'il ressentit une douleur sur son pied droit. Il regarda sous sa table et découvrit que le pied de la chaise de son voisin de devant l'écrasait.

\- « Fais attention ! » marmonna t-il en dégageant son pied de la chaise.

Arthur se tourna vers lui et le regarda méchamment. Il n'avait sûrement pas compris. Cela énerva Francis, qui donna un coup dans sa chaise. Et l'autre répliqua. Une petite bataille se livra entre les deux élèves, qui savaient déjà qu'ils ne pourraient pas se supporter.

* * *

Et c'est tout pour aujourd'hui !

Dans le chapitre 2, nous découvrirons comment va évoluer la relation des p'tits Francis et Arthur.

À la prochaine !


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour, bonsoir cher lecteur !**

Merci pour vos reviews, elles fond toujours chaud au cœur.

Voici donc le chapitre 2 de cette fiction. On revient au présent cette fois-ci ! Je suis peut-être influencée par la fiction Deux Coeurs Brisés de Kurea-chan.. ?

Bref, on va avoir un Francis paumé aujourd'hui...

 **Disclamer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya, le scénario est inspiré d'une œuvre de Yoshitoki Oima.

 **Rating :** K+.

 **Pairing** : FrUK, USFr, et autres...

 **B** onne lecture !

* * *

Francis pédalait sans relâche, les mains crispés sur le guidon, les épaules arquées, son souffle penant à venir à lui de manière régulière. S'il le pouvait, il se frapperait violemment le crâne contre un mur de briques. Jamais il n'avait été autant furieux contre lui-même. Sauf peut-être lorsqu'il avait pris conscience de la bêtise dont il avait fait preuve en primaire. C'était d'ailleurs à ce moment-là qu'il avait compris qu'il était un raté. Un con qui avait réduit en poussière un gars fragile qui ne demandait rien.

Et c'était pour s'excuser envers ce gars-là qu'il avait fait le trajet. Pour lui rendre un souvenir douloureux qu'il avait gardé, mais dans lequel il avait exprimé tout son dégoût envers sa mentalité de jeune sans cervelle. Pas pour lui demander de devenir son ami !

Francis sentit sa machoire se serrer, presque contre sa volonté. Qu'allait-il faire maintenant ?! Tout le plan qu'il avait préparé méticuleusement depuis quelques mois s'était effondré avec cette simple demande. Cette fichue demande. Cet alignement de mot tellment symbolique qu'ils donnaient à Francis l'envie de gerber. C'était lui, le salaud. C'était Arthur, le gars fragile. Son rôle n'était donc pas de demander à refaire partie de la vie de ce garçon. Il n'avait aucun droit de se racheter de lui-même, de s'offrir les clés de la rédemption.

Le vélo tourna dans un virage serré, qui fit crisser les roues. D'une pensée futile, Francis s'imagina que ce virage était la parfaite métaphore de sa vie actuellement, tout en descandant de la selle. Il posa le vélo contre le mur de l'institut de sa sœur, et poussa la porte d'entrée. Etonnemment, il put entendre le petit tintillement de la clochette. Normalement, les clientes causaient toutes ensembles, de leurs voixs aigues, et leurs conversations couvraient le son clair de la porte. Mais là, personne ne discutait gaiement. Le salon était vide, ce qui était étrange pour un mardi après-midi. Les lumières étaient fermées, aucunes boîtes de maquillage n'était ouvertes.

\- Marianne ? Appela le lycéen, alors qu'il ouvrait la porte qui donnait sur leur maison.

Il la découvrit derrière les fourneaux, une spatule pleine de chocolat à la main. Elle s'activait à remplir un moule à muffins, avec des gestes rapides et saccadés. Francis tendit aussitôt. Tout d'abord, quand sa sœur cuisinait en vitesse comme à cet instant, c'était qu'elle était stressée. De plus, il avait remarqué du coin de l'oeil une certaine lettre posée sur la table.

\- Tu m'expliques Francis ? Demanda la jeune femme, d'une voix calme.

\- … B-Bien... Je... Je...

\- Tu as voulu te suicider hein ?

Un silence lourd tomba sur la pièce. Francis hésitai à révéler sa terrible intention. Mais son malaise plus qu'apparant l'avait déjà trahi, alors il murmura un simple « oui », qui glaça l'atmosphère.

\- Espèce d'idiot... Mais pourquoi, Francis, pourquoi ?! Hurla Marianne, alors qu'elle accourait vers son petit frère, dans un élan désespéré.

Elle attrapa ses poignets, et plongea son regard brûlant dans le sien, fuyant. Ses lèvres roses tremblaient légèrement. Cette vision de faiblesse de sa sœur effraya Francis. Il avait vraiment merder quelque part.

\- Ton calendrier arraché après la date d'aujourd'hui, cette lettre avec toutes tes économies, avec ce « Merci pour tout » écrit en vitesse, ta démission à la friterie d'en face... Tu prévoyais réellement de le faire..., Chuchota t-elle pour elle-même. Tout dans son attitude traduisait de l'incompréhension et une profonde tristesse.

\- Je suis désolé...

Soudainement, Marianne se tourna vers la table, et sauta sur la lettre encore pleine de billets. Sans hésitation, elle dégagea la casserole qui chauffait sur une plaque de cuisson et plaqua les papiers, provoquant des crépitements de flammes.

\- Mar-

\- FRANCIS. PROMETS MOI. PROMETS MOI ET JURE MOI QUE TU NE TENTERA PLUS JAMAIS QUELQUE CHOSE D'AUSSI GRAVE! Hurla t-elle, alors que sa main touchait la plaque chauffante, à travers la lettre.

\- D'accord Marianne, d'accord ! Répondit, paniqué, le blond, alors que les flammes se faisaient plus nombreuses.

\- Je veux que mon frère soit heureux, juste heureux ! Promets le moi !

\- Je te le promets !

Alors elle consentie enfin à lâcher le reste de billets brulés, les larmes aux yeux. Un doux sourire s'étendit sur ses lèvres, et Francis s'élanca vers elle, la prenant dans ses bras. Ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre quelques longues minutes, durant lesquelles les sanglots des deux Bonnefoy résonnèrent dans la petite pièce. Puis le frère comprit que les larmes de sa sœur ne concernaient pas seulement l'émotion de ce qui venait de se produire, mais aussi la douleur de sa paume de main, méchamment brûlée. Il se retira donc, et l'amena jusqu'à l'évier, dans lequel il lui fit tremper sa main.

\- Tu m'attendais, c'est pour ça que le salon est fermé..., Chuchota doucement Francis, ne voulant pas la brusquer.

\- Oui... J'ai fais au moins une cinquentaine de muffins au chocolat en t'attendant..

\- Avec les sous que je t'ai donné, tu pourras compenser ce manque à gagner.

\- Eh bien, je doute que les billets ait survécu au traitement que je leur ai infligé, Rit Marianne.

\- Oh... Au moins 2000 euros en fumée...

\- Laisse tomber, Francis, je n'utiliserais jamais l'argent que mon petit frère à gagner dans le seul but de mourir.

Ils se regardèrent, et le message fut compris. On ne reparlerait plus de cet événement.

* * *

Il tomba lourdement contre le matelas de son lit, les mains sur son front. La journée avait été riches en émotions. Revoir Arthur l'avait boulversé au plus haut point. Il avait grandi, il était devenu beau. Il avait ce même caractère complexe, et cette carapace de fer. Son ventre le chatouilla, et Francis se força à oublier ses problèmes pour la nuit. Pourtant, son esprit le ramenait toujours à leur interraction de la matinée. A cet instant fatidique où les dés furent jetés.

 _\- What do you want, Francis ?_

 _Surpris, l'interpellé avait levé des yeux timides vers Arthur. Il avait une mine renfrognée, mais ses joues étient teintées de rouge. C'était presque mignon._

 _\- Answer me._

 _Le ton, sans appel, le frappa. Le problème, c'est qu'il ne savait plus lui-même ce qu'il voulait._

 _\- I wanted to give you this back. You had lost it. Répondit le Français, en lui tendant maladroitement le cahier._

 _\- You speak English ?! S'étrangla presque Arthur, en reculant d'un pas._

 _\- Y-Yes... I took extra-lessons.. Like that, I'm now able to communicate with you... To apologize... For what I did when we were little._

 _\- Je sais bien parler français maintenant, c'était donc une résolution inutile, répondit l'Anglais, avec un certain accent._

 _Il se saisit alors du cahier. Il détaillait du regard cette vieille reliure de papiers, qui semblait plus fragile qu'un château de cartes. Des pages avaient gardés les froissements d'un passage dans l'eau, des écritures bavaient, des coins étaient cornés. Mais surtout, les insultes étaient encore pésentes. C'est ce qu'il constata en observant l'objet plus en détails._

 _\- Tu ne devrais pas lire, c'est remplis de mauvaises choses. Mais tu y tenais tant, quand on était petit._

 _L'Anglais hocha la tête, puis tourna sur lui-même, dans l'optique de s'éloigner. Mais pour Francis, c'était trop facile. Alors il le retenu, presque avec agacement._

 _\- Si j'étais moins con, si j'était moins égoiste... Tu n'aurais sûrement pas enduré toutes ces insultes et ces souffrances. Je n'ai réussi à communiquer avec toi qu'en te frappant... Et maintenant, alors que j'ai 10 ans de plus, je ne suis toujours pas capable d'être quelqu'un de bien. Je suis méprisé et je méprise les gens... Mais toi... Tu n'as jamais quitté mon esprit. Alors maintenant que je parle ta langue. Toi et moi... On peut devenir ami ?_

* * *

Et c'est fini pour aujourd'hui !

A la prochaine !


End file.
